


Open The Door

by yuuki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, SasuNaruSasu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuki/pseuds/yuuki
Summary: Sasuke is a college student with an odd neighbor who has a tendency of waiting outside his apartment before going in. Finally tired of seeing his neighbor loitering in the halls, he asks him about it.





	Open The Door

Sasuke rubbed his eyes in frustration as he looked down at the textbook in front of him. He had been studying for a test he had tomorrow almost all night, and at this rate, he'd fall asleep during the exam. He closed his eyes for a second and listened to the chirping of crickets outside, feeling his energy leaving him. Sighing, he stood up and grabbed his keys then made his way to his apartment door. He needed a break from the swimming words, and there was a convenience store on the corner. He'd just go grocery shopping.

He walked out of his apartment with the intention of heading straight to the store, but he was distracting by his neighbor. He was tall and blond, with fluffy tufts of hair and brilliant blue eyes. He had very faint scars on his cheeks that resembled whisker marks, and Sasuke would've found it borderline adorable if the blond wasn't so obnoxious. They went to the same school and had a majority of class together, and Sasuke did his best to ignore the loud blond.

In all fairness, Sasuke was always distracted by his neighbor. The stupid blond was always just... _standing there._ He didn't do anything but stare at his apartment door for hours before going inside. It irked Sasuke to no end; it was like he could feel the presence of blond through his own apartment door. He scowled at the blond's back and walked down the hall, trying not to think about the sullen way the blond had been looking at his apartment door. It was almost as if he was afraid of going in.

Shaking his head to clear his mind of blond idiots, Sasuke pushed open the doors to the store and grabbed a shopping cart. He halfheartedly threw items into the cart. He wasn't in the mood to go shopping, but he needed to restock his kitchen. He grabbed a few bowls of instant ramen, a bag of coffee beans, milk, and some cereal. This ought to last him until next week.

Sasuke pushed his cart to the only open register and paid for his things, ignoring the rather annoying girl who tried to flirt with him. Her hair was hot pink, the kind that could only be dyed, but Sasuke didn't really care either way.

Sasuke paid for his things and thanked the girl before walking back up the stairs to his apartment, lost in thought. The test he had tomorrow was for psychology, and while psych was one of Sasuke's strongest classes, he had been struggling with it recently. Some of the mental illnesses they were discussing hit too close to home.

He looked up when he reached his floor so he could see his apartment, and he almost dropped his things when he saw the stupid blond still standing there. It looked like he hadn't moved at all since Sasuke made the trek down to the store.

He couldn't take it anymore. He had never spoken to the blond before, but he needed to know why the hell he insisted on standing in the hallway.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, shifting the bags of groceries in his hands.

The blond jumped, seemingly startled that Sasuke spoke to him. He turned around and gave Sasuke a confused look, his eyebrows furrowed. "Huh?" he said.

Sasuke sighed. "Why do you just stand there?" he was tempted to add _like an idiot_ , but he held his tongue.

"Oh!" the blond smiled widely so that his eyes scrunched close and rubbed the back of his head, but Sasuke could tell that his smile was fake. "I, uh, I live alone, and I don't really like coming home to an empty house. Especially at night. So I wait outside to prepare myself, I guess. I know, it's silly, but I can't help it."

Sasuke stilled. He could understand that. He'd been living alone ever since he got emancipated at sixteen, and sometimes he felt the same way.

"Well, uh, I guess I should get going," the blond said, waving a hand at his apartment door. He gave the door an angry look, as if the door betrayed him, and Sasuke felt a strange surge of fondness. The blond reached for his doorknob, but Sasuke stopped him.

"Do you want to come over to my apartment instead?" he asked. He didn't know why he did that; it was extremely out of character for him and anyone who knew him would know that it was out of character for him. Luckily, though, the blond didn't know him.

"Really?" he asked breathlessly, his blue eyes widening in disbelief.

Sasuke wanted to back out, but he knew he couldn't do that now. Instead he just nodded. "I have instant ramen," he said lamely.

The blond smiled widely again, except this time it was genuine. "You won me at ramen! The name's Naruto Uzumaki!"

Sasuke gave the blond a small smirk. "I'm Sasuke," he said, and he opened the door to his apartment and let Naruto inside.

 


End file.
